powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold-Hearted
Cold-Hearted is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Element Fury. It dives further in Kylie's backstory. Synopsis Kylie must learn to trust her teammates, especially Z.J., when she is taken captive by the Forces of Darkness. Plot At the Youth Center, Z.J. is looking over schematics with Mark, David and Hector train a group of students, Angie does gymnastics, and Kylie trains on her own. When Z.J. orders drinks for the Rangers, Kylie gives a cold look to Z.J. while his back is turned. The four Rangers then take a break, so Z.J. hands them the drinks that he ordered for them, and the Rangers enjoy their drinks when Kylie's drink suddenly freezes. Thinking that Kylie gripped her drink too hard, thus causing the drink to freeze, the Rangers head back to the Command Center to continue their training. In the Simulation Room, the Rangers fight the virtual Fire Skateroid. All goes well until the room suddenly becomes as cold as ice. Z.J., who is well aware that Kylie's powers are out of control, tries to warm up the room, but her powers prove to be too strong, causing Z.J. to be knocked unconscious by a heavy ice blast. Meanwhile at the Dark Realm, Wolfshade berated Tigra for interrupting his last rematch with Element Fury Red and warned her not to interrupt him again. He then reveals a corrupted Sealing Disk that he had in his possession right when Gorog enters. He the orders Wolfshade to make a monster with the disk to collect fear. In a slum area, Wolfshade uses the Sealing Disk to awaken Clarion from a broken clarinet, alerting the other Element Fury Rangers. As they went to said location, Clarion expected Element Fury Red's arrival, not knowing that he is unconscious and thus ordered the Gormin to attack the rest of them. Wolfshade appears and easily incapacitates them before taking the four as hostages in his pocket dimension. Z.J., who had just woken up, quickly rushed out to save his team. In Clarion's dimension, Kylie furiously tries to use Flame Technique to get out, but David counters one of these attempts, stating that what she is doing won't work. While on his way to save his team, Z.J. is stopped by Tigra in the middle of his journey, who offers to free the Rangers in exchange for the "Finale Disk". Z.J. refused to acknowledge it's existence and evaded most of her attacks. Tigra pondered whether or not he was able to master said Disk but Z.J. refused to acknowledge that he had it and teleported away. Z.J. made it to Clarion and freed the Rangers, with Wolfshade challenging him in Clarion's pocket dimension. The Rangers then transform and fight the monster. After some aerial combat, Clarion's shadow was pinned by Element Fury White for Element Fury Pink and Blue to finish him and free Element Fury Red. Outnumbered by the Element Fury Rangers, as well as losing one of his horns, Tigra spirited Clarion away and grew him into a giant. Summoning the Fury Zords, they formed the Furio Megazord before destroying Clarion in the Wild Fury Megazord with the Wild Boomerang Strike. Kylie apologizes to the team for her actions but they instead forgive her. As they went home, the Red Wind Ranger of the Ninja Rangers watched them from afar. Notes